


Avengers x reader age of ultron

by Fandom_girl452



Category: Avengers
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27024826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_girl452/pseuds/Fandom_girl452
Summary: “No shit Sherlock” “Language young lady” “Do not engage” “Too late”I suck at summarizing
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

We were all on the way to the hydra base and I was being annoying(as usual). “Are we there yet, are we there yet, are we there yet?!” “Kid I love you to death , but if you say that one more time I will not hesitate to backhand you,” Nat said. “....” “Are we there yet?!” I said with a smirk. Nat was about to speak but I said “oh look at that we’re here.” and I hopped of the Jeep. I looked around and said jokingly “I thought we were going on a vacation.” Clint just rolled his eyes and said to focus on the scepter . I closed my eyes to try to find the power radiating off it. When I opened my eyes, they turned blue and I started to look around meanwhile not paying attention to the full on battle going around me. I saw a blur run past me and towards Clint and tripped him and said “What you did not see that coming”. So I trapped it with a wall of rocks. The blur fell to the floor and said ” I did not see that coming.” I just looked at him and tried to look into his mind, but there was a wall of red around his mind. Once I let him go he bolted to who knows where. I started to run towards the “fun” and punched a guy with electricity surrounding my fist. (In case you don’t know, your powers are mental manipulation, like Wanda, and all the elements) “Ok (Y/N) , stay with Nat and Clint and try to take down as many people as you can. “ Yessiree” I said. I flipped my (h/l) (h/c) hair over my shoulder and started the party. As I was done flipping someone over my shoulder and punching them, I heard an explosion and a yell. “Ahh” Clint yelped. I quickly ran over to him and said” It’s ok you’re gonna be ok” I tried to stop the bleeding but it was too much. “Clint’s hit I need help” I said. “I’m coming your way (Y/N), hang on.” Nat said. I then hear cap saying” There is an enhanced in the field” “No shit Sherlock” I said since one of my several father figures was injured. “Language young lady, you’re only 17!” I snorted and rolled my eyes at the man even though he wasn’t near me. “ The bubble is down.” Tony said “ and is nobody gonna say something about Steve saying language?!” Cap said” sorry it slipped out and she’s too young” he said as he threw his motorcycle. I started to make my way to the base with stark and cap. I stuck with cap and started to make my way down the hallway. We saw strucker (the hydra clown ) as I liked to call him. I wasn’t paying attention to what cap and hydra clown were saying, as I felt an aura by me. I saw a glimpse of red and flipped whoever was behind me over. As I flipped them over I shocked them with my electric powers. They fell in the floor with a gasp and then the annoying blur shoved me and checked the teen in the floor. He picked up the girl and ran. “There is a second enhanced , female , do not engage” cap said somewhere in the building. “To late for that” I said. “You will never listen will you” cap said as he ran up to me. I raised my hands up in defense and said “ to be fair you hadn’t said it yet when I was with them.” “ let’s just go” cap sighed. We neared the quinjet and got in. As I got in I saw a shooken up Tony with a scepter. I just let him have time to himself as we neared the avengers tower. As we landed, I tried to bolt but I felt a gentle but firm hand on my shoulder. “You’re not done yet young lady. Dr. Helen needs to check on you.” Cap said. I rolled my eyes and said”I’m perfectly fine, I wasn’t injured at all, I’m too strong for those idiots” Maria walked by and said “ you’re really gonna let her talk like that cap? I thought you taught her better.” She said jokingly with a smirk. Cap just sighed “That’s not going away anytime soon” and took me to see Helen.


	2. Idk

Do I continue this story or nah?


End file.
